When workers install windows in the second story of a building, they preferably install the window from the inside of the house. The window has a fixed pane of glass, and a sliding pane of glass. The sliding pane of glass can be removed, which is done for installation. The window is positioned in the frame and secured to the frame. A worker has to use a ladder scaffold, or stand on the rough framing or roof to work on the outside of the window to finish the outside part of the installation. The danger is that while he is working on the outside parts of the installation, the worker can fall from the elevated work area.